within our power
by ELLEVAMP
Summary: it starts off when the midnighters go to the salt flats to save rex.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi this is my first midnighters fan fic. Oh and be warned I have yet to read the third book I really really want to though. I spent all my Barnes and noble gift cards haha. Im kinda just making it up as I go along, I didn't have any ideas going in to this, I just got bored of the twilight stories and also just finished touching darkness. **

**Summery: this starts off in touching darkness when they all go to save rex. **

**Disclaimer: no ( tear) I don't own midnighters.**

**Scintillating**

**JPOV( Jessica point of view)**

_She had to admit that seventy miles an hour was eating up the distance even faster than Jonathan could fly._

"_Three…two…one… brake!"_

_She jolted forward and the car swerved._

The car stopped and she was out of breath and a little bruised were the seatbelt had threatened to slice her in half. She unbuckled her self and flew as fast as she could out of the car. She made sure not to leave without demonstration or Jonathan's new shield. She ran to the other side to meet up with Dess.

They were already running to check on Mellisa. Her car was up ahead, without a sign of her. There looked like what she assumed to be safety glass on the floor around the car. She almost didn't notice it, if it wasn't for the fact that there is no like apart from what she can make in the blue time, because it blended into the salt, but was brighter as if light reflecting off the salt.

Jonathan and Dess rounded the corner of the car and gasped. "What had happened?" I was still making my way towards them. The both knelt to the floor and were talking but I was still too far. I felt a tug on my arm, and then what felt to be ice go through. " Ahhh!". I looked to see what had tugged my arm. I heard a hiss, a large slither held me by my arm. My flash light was knocked out of my hand, and a trail of skin was left behind feeling frozen. In the corner of my eye I saw I was surrounded by darklings. "Jessica!" I heard Jonathan and Dess call in unison. I felt my feet leaving the floor and before I was flown away, I stuck out my leg and arched my foot which barely touched the trunk of Mellissa's car "Scintillating!" The whole car was overtaken by a large white fire. My head was filled with the sounds of many disturbing shrieks. I was dropped to the ground. I was unable to move because the longer my arm was held by the darkling the more it froze and moved up my arm.

**A/N so what did you think? REVIEW. Tell me what you thought, if you want me to keep writing. Sorry it is short I was caught up looking for ****tridecalogism's. And couldn't really find any I suppose it's because I hate looking for info on the internet and don't do it very well haha. Sorry if they used scintillating in midnighters already I couldn't remember if they did. Oh gosh they probably did. Well if you have any tridecalogism's for me please tell me I need some awesome ones. I found some in the dictionary but they were all lame. Please please review : ) : ) XD**


	2. New Update

Hi everyone!

A lot has happened in two years since I was last writing. College has made me a lot more impatient. But something pulled me back to my old writings. I was really surprised how many people liked them! I have decided to start a new account and re-do all my stories. They are all very short and not in detail as I would like. One of the reasons I am doing this is because I used to really have a love for reading and writing and I gave that up in college when I realized how horrible I was at writing. But I have come to terms on how I see and interpret things differently than other people. I would like to group up with a beta on these stories. Although it might be a frustrating relationship because I might give up again when I go back to school after Christmas. So maybe if one of you Betas is okay with a no strings attached relationship? Haha. I want to play around with the stories I have but I know Make Me Whole was a crowd pleaser so I might start there. ALSO I know a year ago I put up a message saying my stories were up for adoption. So I am not quite sure if anyone actually wanted one. I just went into my old email account today, to try and hack into this fanfic account (as I lost this password and was unsure of the email), and it was deactivated. So if anyone ever sent me a message I apologize.

-Gabrielle

New account: MissInterpretation

This is where I will repost my stories!

Contact me here from now on as I will not log in to my old email anymore

Thank you!


End file.
